


Against The Console

by TardisLady40



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLady40/pseuds/TardisLady40
Summary: Warning: Lesbian sex and fingering!! This story will be a narration type of story where the doctor is like reading her journal out loud about what happened between her and Yaz.





	Against The Console

I never will forget my first time being touched by a woman, it was a day that wasn't going so well from the start. I couldn't seem to get a part on the Tardis working properly, so I kept tinkering with it. My sweet friend Yasmin Khan came over and gave me some helpful advice, which ended up making my wheels turn, finally helping me discover how to fix the problem. Once the console was fixed we stood there for a moment just talking about a bunch of different things. Yasmin always knew how to give me the best compliments and make me feel very special, she would look at me in a way that no one else did. I swear I saw the stars when I'd look into her eyes! We talked about everything from past memories of things her and her Grandma used to do when she was little, up to her daily work as a police officer. Yasmin always had this sweet look in her eyes and this sparkle whenever she looked at me, it would sometimes make me swallow hard. I always hoped that she didn't notice how hard I would gulp from her looks. Today ended up being different though because she ended up bringing up a subject that I never thought she would. She started talking to me about sex and started being curious about my body and what I'd experienced before. She looked me dead in the eyes and asked me if I masturbated while in this new form of mine and all I could do was blush at first. I told her that I only tried it once for a bit, but then I had to run off and save the world. She asked me if when I tired it, if it felt better than when I was a man? I answered honestly and told her I felt more sensations than before and she started telling me it's because the clit has more nerves than the penis. I started feeling quite warm and turned on from hearing her talk this way, especially since this wasn't common for her to be so bold in front of me. I also couldn't help but wonder if she was trying to get this old body aroused because it was working! Then out of the blue she asked me the most shocking question of all, she asked me if I ever had a woman touch me until I had an orgasm?! I froze for a moment not knowing what to say, I put my head down slightly and replied with a quiet no. She apologized if her questions and curiosity was making me uncomfortable. I couldn't hide it anymore though, I couldn't pretend that she was making me uncomfortable cause I secretly didn't want her to stop talking this way. 

I finally got the courage to tell her that she wasn't making me uncomfortable at all but she was making me feel hot and excited. The look on her face was priceless, her eyes lit up and she bit her bottom lip gently as she said, "Oh is that so!" She pushed me ever so gently against the Tardis Console and we began kissing. I let my tongue ever so lightly glide against her tongue and some moans slipped out. Her kisses sent shock waves of pleasure all through my body! I felt my nipples harden under my clothes and my core begin to get wet. Yaz started pushing her body up against mine as we kissed and suddenly her hands reached up and grabbed my breasts over top of my shirt. Then I remember Yaz slowly sliding down my suspenders off of my shoulders, she bit her lower lip as she did this. She then raised my shirt up above my head and I was already braless, so Yaz's mouth hung open from that surprise. I myself got brave and yanked Yaz's shirt off only to reveal her nice breasts, finding out she was in fact braless too. We stared for a moment admiring each other's breasts, then Yaz took her hand and began playing with my nipple. She used her index finger and thumb to gently roll my nipple as we kissed, I let out a nice loud moan from the sensation. I in turn squeezed Yaz's breasts and started gently circling her nipple with my finger which in turn caused her to moan. I felt the wetness in between my legs and the pressure start to build. In my mind I wasn't sure how far Yaz was going to go with this but I was secretly hoping that she'd touch me lower until I could finally feel my sweet release. She started to lower her hand until she was gently caressing my stomach, then she started undoing my pants and pulling them down. She had to compliment me on my galaxy underwear and she decided that those could stay on and she'd just reach under them. She gave me another surprise though and rubbed her nipples right against mine, I almost jumped from the pleasure, letting out some nice loud moans! 

I looked her in the eyes and said, "Yaz please!" She looked at me and then reached her hand down my underwear letting her finger find my center. She slide her finger so gently in between my folds feeling my wetness and collecting it, so she could rub it on my clit. She started slowly rubbing my clit and I started moaning, throwing my head back. She made sure to keep one arm around me even though I was against the console, so I wouldn't fall. She then took her middle finger inserting it slowly into my wet pussy, then she took her thumb and gently rubbed my clit, while her finger worked inside of me. I was panting and saying, "Oh Yaz, oh yes!" My clit was swelling so big against her thumb and my wetness was almost dripping on her finger. I could hear the sound of my own wetness as her finger began to pump a bit faster inside of me. My walls began to close around her finger, so she increased her speed. She kept begging me to orgasm! Hearing Yaz talk so naughty, made me want to lose it right away, but I held it in a bit so I could enjoy it. Yaz started pushing her thumb a bit harder and faster against my clit as her finger pumped faster and faster in and out of me. I bit my lip and cried out, "Oh Yaz, I'm gonna cum!" Yaz kept going until I finally had multiple orgasms against the Tardis Console! I must have bumped one of the levers cause the Tardis made a sound and it made us jump at first but then we laughed. Once we were done having sex, Yaz led me to the purple sofa in the other part of the Tardis and she held me close. I let her know that this was the best experience of my life and how I planned on giving her the best experience of her life tomorrow night.


End file.
